Sunset eye lock
by Teddy H2o
Summary: Vlad:I've only seen the black haired blue eyed boy for a fraction of a minute and now it seems his face is permanently etched into my mind.  Danny: Dude is hot, but he must be a spoiled rich brat.


**This is my first fanfic peoples so please take it easy on me. Danny and Vlad are the same age, Vlad moves too amity park from Wisconsin and they meet at Casper High and become friends and later down more. Suckish description I know, but life goes on and so does roaches.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Bitc-…..I mean Butch Hartman does. If I did own it, I would not have canceled it and Sam would have died a horrible painful death. Lord knows how much I hate self righteous little witch with a capital B.**

**Danny's Pov**

**The sun set on the docks and my bleak day and even bleaker summer finally came to an end. I glanced at my watch and grimaced at the time. 8:30, it was 8:30 pm, 'my parents are goanna kill me', I thought as briskly walked down the streets of Amity Park. In the distance I saw a hot-dog stand and immediately my stomach started growling at me.**

'**Food', it said, 'me want food now!'**

'**OK, OK, I said and rubbed it, I'll get you food'. It continued to growl anyway. I sighed.**

'**well, I thought, if am goanna die I might as well die with a filled stomach'. **

**As I made my way to the hot dog stand a black stretch limo drove onto the street. I felt compelled to stare at it. The windows were rolled up and tinted. I could not see anything in it, I was disappointed. The feeling didn't last long though, because as if by miracle the back window rolled down and I was faced with the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.**

**His hair as black as night which hung elegantly around his face complimented his flawless alabaster skin. His high cheek bones, chiseled jaw line and pink full lips mesmerized me. Our eyes met and locked for a moment, then he smirked at me and rolled the window back up. I stood there like a mindless idiot watching the limo drive away wondering what the hell had just happened. .The boy looked to be around my age, so there was a possibility that he would be in the same school as me. I wanted to see him again, he was gorgeous, and he looked interesting. Then, I shook my head and sighed. He would not want anything to do with me. We are from a different world. I sighed again.**

'**He might be sexy, I thought as I resumed walking, but he is still a spoil t rich brat, a spoil rich brat that won't want anything to do with me.' **

**I bought my hot dog, and ate it greedily, then I made a beeline for Fenton works. By the time I got to the front steps I was panting and sweaty. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys to the front door, but before I had a chance put them into the lock, the door was opened and I was faced with angry amethyst eyes. My mother.**

**My mother stood in the door way clad in a blue robe, pink bunny slippers and yellow curlers in her hair. To top it all off on her face was a green mask and in her hand was the Fenton anti-creep stick, which is really a bat with the word Fenton on it. Let me tell you it was not a very beautiful sight.**

'**And just where have you been!' she asked clearly pissed off at me. I met her angry gaze and gave her an innocent smile. **

'**I'm sorry mom, I lost track of time while I was on the harbor'**

'**And you didn't see the need to call us, we were worried sick about you, we thought that some kind of ghost abducted you or something'. I had to roll my eyes on that on.**

'**I' m sorry mom, I promise that I didn't get abducted by a ghost and I promise I'll call next time, can we go inside now?' I asked because we were still on the steps and it was really cold and I was sticky with sweat and dying to get a shower. My mom looked at me and shook her head. I smiled again and then she hugged me.**

**;Fine then, but next time you will be in serious trouble if you don't call' with that she led us into the house. **

**Vlad's Pov**

**I was completely bored to death. My father had fallen asleep and I exhausted all of the nonsensical games that he bought to keep me occupied during the move to Amity Park. Honestly I haven't a clue as to why my father would want to move to Amity Park. The entire place seems bleak and uneventful. The limo moved onto the main street of the town and I decided to have a look outside. A boy walking in the distance caught my attention. He seemed about the same age as me. His ebony hair hung messily around his face and unruly bangs fell over his eyes . His eyes, were the lightest shade of blue I had ever seen. They made the sky look dull.**

**As the limo drew closer to him I rolled down the window to have a proper look. He was even more beautiful up close. I felt the urge to run my hands through his hair and over his schist skin. My damned teenage hormones were in overdrive. I was getting hard at the thought. Our eyes met and locked, and at the exact moment my father began to stir. I could not have him teasing me about this boy, so as much as it pained me to do it I smirked at him and rolled up the window. I sighed. My father opened his eyes and looked at me in a confused way. Most probably he heard my sigh. **

'**Vladdie are we there yet?', he asked as he rubbed his eyes. I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous nickname before a saying, 'yes father we have indeed arrived at our destination, though not yet our new abode'. **

**He frowned slightly but did not say anything. A few minutes later the limo came to a large golden gate, which led to a separate upper class community. The gate was opened and the limo entered the community. It stopped in front of one of the largest houses in the area. **

**The house was three stories tall and painted with a bright green. The front yard was fairly large and adorned an enormous oak tree and sweet smelling red and white rose bushes bordered the perimeter. It was a bit plain but beautiful nonetheless. The limo driver made his exit and came to open the door for father and I . **

'**welcome to Amity park he said with a bright smile'. I returned his smile and stepped out of the limo with grace. my father on the other hand shouted 'yeah' and danced his way out of the limo almost knocking over the baffled driver. I sometimes wonder who is the child and who is the parent. The driver brought our luggage to the front door, I thanked him and then gave him a tip and he left. **

**My puerile father was now rolling around in the soft looking grass of our front lawn, hugging his sides and giddy with joy.**

'**if only your business partners could see you now', I said, running my hand through my dark hair.**

'**They would take off their shoes and join me, why don't you join me?' my father said standing up.**

'**I would never degrade myself to such childish notions'**

'**Stick in the mud!'**

'**big baby'**

'**ha I win'**

'**no you did not, I was merely testing the waters'**

'**And your also a sore looooser!'**

'**oh for the love of all that is sacred father I am not a sore loser!'**

**;What ever helps you sleep at night'**

'**why do I even bother?'**

**He chuckled and then walked to the front door, with me trailing behind.**

'**if you say so, now give me the keys.' I removed the keys from my pocket and handed it to my father. He took it and then opened the door of our new home. It was not as nice as our castle but it was quaint. **

**As I explored the house I felt more relaxed about the move, it was like I lived here my entire life. I came across a small sitting room and decided that it would be mine. I heard my father calling me from the large Victorian kitchen. He was lying across the table and his hands were fixed under his chin.**

'**So vladdie, he began, are you goanna tell me?'**

'**Tell you what?' I asked trying but failing miserably to remain aloof, I had a feeling he knew about the boy.**

'**About the boy you were looking at' he cooed, earning a glare from me.**

'**Father I have no idea what you are talking about.' I said failing again too keep up aloofness, why does the man have to be so damn perceptive, so damn sharp and knowing, it irks me to no end. **

'**Oh Vladdie, when will you learn that you can not keep things like this from me, even if I was half asleep.'**

'**Father, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about' He gave a frustrated sigh and got off the table and walked towards me.**

'**Mark my words lapushka , this is not over, now go find yourself a bedroom!' with that said he walked away leaving me in the kitchen wondering about his sanity. **

**I explored the mansion some more and came across a large dark blue room upstairs with a skylight. I dubbed it mine, and with a bit of tweaking it would be perfect. I went back downstairs to get my suit case, just as my father came down from his room to cook dinner, it was about seven o' clock.**

'**What do you want for dinner vladdie?' He asked while washing his hands. **

'**Roast duck, dipped in honey sauce, a Cesar salad, sparkling cider, French bread and Chocolate éclairs for desert.' I replied. He looked at me as if I was crazy then said.**

'**How about a tuna sandwich and orange juice'. I shrugged and nodded my head in response, there was no point in protesting. After dinner I went to my room to prepare for bed. While changing my clothes, my mind wondered back to the blue eyed boy form this afternoon. I wondered if I'd ever see him again. I wondered what it be like to kiss him, what it would be like to hear him say my name. what it would be like to f-, what the hell! I can not believe I just thought that. Getting into my bed, I sighed. It seemed like his face was permanently etched in my mind.**

**A/N So... tell me what you think, point out any errors, be gentle its my first, please review and ideas to improve the story are welcome.  
**


End file.
